Tales of the Speechless girl Vol 1:The first Quest
by Magnificovvv
Summary: During the chaotic Sengoku period of Japan, a mysterious object falls from the sky and turns into a girl named Sora. After years of living with her adopted parent , fate sends her on a quest to find her seven pieces to save Japan from the Devil King.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of feuding warlord , on a rare silent night, a bright light with a streaming tail of fire

fell from the night sky and crashed into the earth near a sleeping, little village. Only one person,

an old woman, from the village saw the fire descend from the sky and became curious of what

the light could be. The woman left the village and ventured out into the plains to investigate.

She reached where the light landed and found a peculiar object nestled in the charred dirt. A

golden disk , the size of a shield, had seven strange symbols inscribed into its gleaming metal.

When the woman touched the strange disk recklessly, a golden light exploded from the disk's

round middle. The woman quickly backed as the disk rose from the air to level with the woman's

frightened eyes, making metallic sounds that almost sounded like singing. It then started to spin

while its golden light brightened blindly.

Suddenly, seven sparks of light shot from the disk and flew in different directions across the

plains. The woman was beginning to panic when the disk started to form into a different but

familiar shape.

A human shape.

The disk , now human, slowly descended to the ground and its light dimmed to reveal a little

girl sleeping soundly. The woman thought the girl was at least five years old judging from her

small body and round cheeks . The child had long, dark golden hair like the disk and it glowed

when seen at different angles.

The old woman realized the girl was naked on the freezing ground in the middle of the night.

Feeling disgraced for her carelessness, she quickly carried the light child back into the village to

her orphanage and wrapped the girl with warm blankets.

In the morning, the child awoke and the old woman named Taka tried asking the girl questions

with a kind, patient voice. The girl seemed to understand Taka's questions and tried to speak

herself. But when the girl opened her mouth to answer, Taka couldn't hear the child's voice at

all. When the girl realized nothing was coming out of her mouth, she touched her throat with a

confused expression.

Taka came to a conclusion that the child couldn't speak. Saddened by the fact, she wondered

how this came to be. Was her voice stolen by demons? Or is she just born this way?

Whatever the case, Taka knew the girl was from the stars and decided to call her Sora, which

meant "sky".

Taka pondered what the Gods have sent her.


	2. Chapter 2

A group of children cried in laughter as they chased each other around three blooming sakura

trees in a fenced backyard. They ran bare feet on the soft grass, the weeds ticking the balls of

their feet as they smiled under the warm sun.

A sudden breeze blew through the trees to gently snap a pink flower from its brothers and

sisters. The flower danced with the caressing wind , both swirling over the children's heads

towards the orphanage house.

The flower grew tired of its waltz and dropped to rest on a girl's lap. The girl, who was sitting

on a porch, looked at the flower on her yellow kimono and daintily picked the flower by the

stem. She inspected the sakura flower closely before plucking one of its soft petals to blow it

softly from her fingers to rejoin the wind in its never ending dance.

The girl twined the flower's stem into her golden bangs and smiled at the result as she braided

her incredibly long curls into a tight coil. When she was finished, she picked up a bowl of sliced

plums that she found from a tree adorned with ripe fruit. She decided these would perfect for her

afternoon snack. Her silver gleaming eyes strayed from one slice to another looking for the

biggest piece when she heard the children call her.

"Hey, Sora! Want to come to the market with us?''

Sora shook her head but smiled her thanks.

"Okay then," one of them said" We'll come back before dark. See ya!"

The children hurried to leave the back yard, leaving the seventeen year old girl alone on the

porch. Peace and quiet at last, she thought happily as she breathed in the fresh air. Her stomach

growled impatiently to remind her the task at hand and took a piece from the bowl to feed her

greedy stomach.

As she munched on the fruit, she heard a tiny squeak from the trunk of one of the trees. Finishing

her fruit by swallowing it down her throat quickly, she froze as she strained her ear to hear a faint

chattering of an animal.

The culprit emerged from behind the tree, a dwarf monkey the size of Sora's palm blinked at her

with its beady black eyes. Its fur was a pale brown and its round face was pink as were its hands

and feet.

Sora was astonished to see such a thing. She had seen street performing monkeys with their

masters, but never on their own.

The cute little creature stared at Sora and then her bowl of ripe plums. The monkey licked its tiny

tongue across its lips and scurried around to the front of the tree.

Sora slowly plucked a piece from her bowl and stretched her arm towards the monkey, making a

beckoning motion with the fruit to come closer.

The monkey slowly crept towards Sora, watching her closely for any threatening movements.

When the monkey was close enough, just below Sora's hand, it snatched the plum from her

hand. To Sora's surprise, the furry creature leaped onto the porch and scurried up Sora's arm to

sit quietly on her shoulder. Sora didn't move a muscle as the tiny monkey began munching on its

snack, watching it with a gapped mouth, not knowing how to react.

The monkey sensed it was being watched by its hostess and turned to her to actually smile. Sora

thought monkey's weren't supposed to smile, but oh well. She's living in world that despised logic.

She also noticed the monkey was wearing a stripped scarf around its furry neck. She wondered if the

monkey belonged to someone. It would explain its friendliness to humans.

Assured that the monkey was intending to stay, Sora picked up another slice and plopped it in her

mouth, munching along with the monkey on her shoulder.

After awhile of peace and munching, a man's yell was heard from a close distance.

"Yumichiki!" he cried, "Where have you run off to?"

The monkey made a happy squeak at the man's calls and tugged on Sora's loose strand of hair and

pointed with its pink finger in the direction of the voice.

So it does have a master, Sora thought, it must be a nice one if the monkey wants to go back to him.

Sora set her bowl down and rose from the porch to walk in the direction of where the monkey was

pointing with excited squeals. Soon, she heard running footsteps coming her way.

A tall, young man came jogging around the corner and when he saw Yumichiki on Sora's shoulder, he

cried " Oh, thank goodness, I found you! Why did you runaway!"

The man looked strange to Sora's eyes. He wore tiger stripped sleeves with a yellow fur vest over top.

His long dark red hair was tied into a pony tail and wore an eagle's feather in his hair.

Judging by his clothes, Sora figured he was traveler, and a handsome one at that.

The man halted before her, his height towering over her, and smiled a friendly grin to say" Please excuse

us , Miss! I was looking for my missing friend , Yumichiki there, but it seems you found him first. I'm

sorry if he troubled you at all, but he has a knack to make new friends".

Sora shook her head with a smile. No, I wasn't bothered by him at all! He was no trouble!

The man stretched his hand to Sora's shoulder and said " We should go, Yumichiki. Let's thank this cute

girl for finding you and leave her in peace".

The monkey squeaked its answer and jumped onto the man's gloved hand. Sora watched Yumichiki

crawl up his master's arm and stood on his shoulder. Then Yumichiki chattered something in his

master's ear which made his eyes widen at the monkey's language.

"Really?" he exclaimed to the monkey. Yumichiki nodded and the stranger looked back at Sora with new

interest in his eyes . Sora did not like how he looked at her.

"So, savoir of my little Yumichiki," the man started as he drew closer to Sora, "May I have the honour to

know your name?".

Before Sora could refuse to tell him anything, an old woman with greying hair tied into a bun, appeared

out of nowhere like a ninja and whacked the man right in the jaw with a wooden staff. The man fell on

the porch with a cry and then sat up to rub his bruising jaw.

" Ouch!" he exclaimed at the woman" That hurt! What was that for !"

The short but fearsome woman growled" I, Taka Mastura, won't allow a single dirty, pervert's hand lay

on any of my precious children! Shame on you to pick on a young girl, pervert man! Leave this instance!

We're all out of loose woman!"

The stranger shook his head in defence " Look, Lady, I wasn't going to touch her! I was just thanking her

for finding my friend , Yumichiki".

The monkey cried out his master's innocence. Taka ignored the beast.

" That is the oldest trick in the book!" she barked " Using a pet monkey to lure my poor Sora into your

trap!"

The man got up and said " It's the truth! "

Sora thought he was being half truthful, but Taka didn't care. She asked the man with suspicion in her

voice "What's your name, Perv?"

The man shrugged" My name is Maeda Keiji. What of it?"

Whack!

Maeda Keiji was struck again in the face by Taka's staff. She cried

" You're that playboy every woman in the country has been talking about?Get off of my property now!

And take your damn monkey with you! I won't allow a mega pervert to roam freely around my

house!".

"Geez, Lady!" Keiji yelped as he dodged Taka's continuous attacks. As Taka pushed him back , Keiji

called over the woman's head with a grin

" Hey! We should meet again really soon, Sora! There's something I need to speak with you! Good-bye

for now! Take care!"

With a wink, Maeda Keiji sprinted from the screaming warrior woman and fled into the crowded streets.

Sora watched him disappear, wondering if that curious man had figured out her secret and why he

would be so interested.

Taka lowered her staff and turned back to Sora with a grave look, her wild fire in her brown dimming to

a subtle flame. This woman, who raised Sora with a strong love among the other parentless children ,

looked as if she'll crumble. Sora was beginning to wonder if the time had finally come.

"Sora," Taka softly said "We need to talk. Come inside".

Sora sat on her tatami mat across from Taka in the small dining room. For awhile, Taka was silent as she

sipped her tea, but Sora knew what was coming.

" Sora," Taka began " For a long time, we both knew what you were. You're not human. I'm sure you

knew this since when you came to this world."

Sora nodded, it was true.

" I received news that the Devil king had destroyed a village close to here. And that man today, he

knows something about you. What I'm trying to say Sora is that you're not safe anymore."

Sora closed her eyes while clutching her skirts tightly.

" I hate to say this, " choked Taka, tears beginning to drip from her eyes" But you must leave. People

are beginning to figure out your identity, and Oda's armies are marching to this town as we speak. The

villagers are already evacuating and so must you. I can't let them have you , Sora! I'd commit suicide

than see you..."

Taka didn't finish what they both knew. Sora opened her eyes to see Taka wiping the tears from her

tanned cheeks.

" Sora, you must find those seven pieces you told me about. Those lights I saw on that night twelve

years ago were parts are you. You told me they would be in human form, and that they are your

protectors until all of them are gathered. But you have to be careful. There is an old prophecy that a

being from the stars, called the Crufix, will come to this world with the power to create and destroy.

Many have been seeking for this being for a long time and have never found it. But there are those who

are still hunting for that power, and they know you will be in human form."

Taka reached across to hold Sora's hand , wishing she can hold on to the youth's hand forever.

" Find them, Sora. That is your quest. Find them, before it's too late."

Sora's eyes began to water as she gripped the old woman's hand tightly, her tears dripping on both of

their hands. Taka laid her gentle , small hand on Sora's soaked cheek.

" I loved raising you, Sora, especially watching you grow up, but now you must fly from the nest. You

must find your own destiny, your own future."

Sora sorrowfully nodded , wiping the tears from her face. Taka smiled

" Let's get you ready then . I have some travelling clothes for you. Now where did I put that supply

bag...?"

Sora followed Taka, with heavy steps, to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not too tight, isn't it?" asked Taka.

She and Sora were standing outside on the street in front of the orphanage. The early morning was still

dark, but the sun could be seen peeping from the mountains.

Sora was wearing her new green jacket with brass buttons and thick hood. She wore a black, long sleeved

shirt underneath her coat and had warm white gloves. She had dark, jean shorts along with black

stockings that went up to her thighs. She carried a brown back pack stuffed with all her supplies.

Sora shook her head to answer Taka's question. No, it's fine.

Taka clasped her hand around Sora's arm to say with a commanding tone

"Now, be aware this country is in chaos. War is constantly being fought everywhere between the

warlords. Keep your wits about you, you hear?"

Sora suddenly took Taka into her arms and embraced her tightly, wishing she could plead to stay.

"Good bye, Sora," Taka softly sobbed "I hope you find what you're looking for".

Sora smiled as she touched Taka's face, her way of saying good bye to a loved one. The young girl then

slowly ripped herself away from Taka's gaze and turned to leave.

Taka watched Sora walk down the quiet streets alone, looking closely at her lean neck. She caught

glances of the mark in shape of a disk, the exact one described from the prophecy. Taka prayed no one

would bother to take a closer look at it or, even better, not know what it meant.

Sora, be careful.

For the whole day, Sora only stopped to drink and eat. She was too excited, she never traveled by herself,

but she learned from travelers, who stop by in her village, on how to survive. Sora's plan was to keep

keep on the road until she reaches a village and rest there to think up another plan.

Sora enjoyed walking through the endless sea of grass under the warm sun while taking in the

breathtaking sceneries of mountains and rivers. Once or twice, she passed by other travelers who greeted

a friendly hello and Sora returned their greeting with a wave.

Her mind was free of worries until she crossed a familiar river that everyone in her village warned about.

She had just entered from her sate into Kai. This was dangerous territory, a battle between Kai and Uesugi

raged like fire here. Neither has ever attacked her state, it wasn't considered aggressive. But that didn't

mean the warlords would be friendly to trespassers. Sora had to be cautious.

As the sun retreated from the dominating night, Sora thought she should find a place to camp for the

evening. She heard the soft gurgling of a creek close by and was heading towards the sound when she

heard a train of hooves pounding the ground, not that far behind her.

Sora didn't waste a moment longer. She dashed into a forest across the creek, away from the incoming

army. She didn't care who it was. It was too dangerous to be seen, so she had to hide.

Sora was a quick runner and reached the forest's edge just in time. She kept sprinting deeper into the

bowels of the forest until she was certain she was safe and unseen in the thickness of trees. She halted at

a thick log and sat on its rotting bark. She took the time to catch her breath and slow her beating

heart to an acceptable rate. It wasn't good to exhaust herself of energy needed to travel great distances.

Sora took her backpack off her shoulders as she slid to the ground to lean her head against the log. She

had hoped to avoid camping in forests but it seemed she had no choice. The army she just heard was close

by and are probably making camp beside the creek. Sora would just have to wait here until the next

afternoon, and hopefully by then the army would leave for battle.

It was obvious she would not light a campfire. It would attract the soldiers like wolves to a bleeding

fawn.

Sora shivered from the chilling air and turned to grab her blankets from her pack when her eyes met the

green, furious eyes of a giant mountain lion that spat in her face to hiss. Sora instantly froze at the sight

of the cat's mouth full of sharp teeth and turned her gaze away from the lion's eyes.

The lion growled at the girl in front of it, furious at this daring traveler to cross its territory.

Sora tried to stay frozen like a statue, but it was only buying time. The cat was already angry and will

attack her at any moment. She did have an option, but it was not going to be easy.

Run.

She spun around from the lion and sprinted off in the other direction. Sora kept her eyes forward while

hearing the lion growl after her. She zigzagged to try to shake off the lion, but it

followed her with ease and was not tiring at all.

Sora was tiring already and she had no chance in fighting a two ton lion. The big cat was catching up to

her and Sora cried silently at the thought of her painful death of teeth and claws when she cliff ahead of

her

She forced her legs to run faster to the cliff, and when she reached its grassy edge, she jumped without

hesitation and for a second, she felt the lion's paw nicking her heel. Sora saw a pond below her as she fell,

relived to be falling on water than on jagged rocks.

But, in a blink of an eye, something caught her just before she touched the water. Sora's shoulders and

legs were held by two lean arms. She felt her side press against a solid body and quickly looked up to see

her captor was a man.

The man jumped from one rock to another in an instant and then flew into the trees to leap from branch

to branch like a monkey.

Ninja! she thought with a startled look.

He was young but had wise eyes with a hint of amusement. His light brown, stocky hair flew from under

his metal head band. He wore a cameo patterned parka over a black shirt and a green pair of trousers.

The ninja spoke through the wind rushing past them

"Phew! That was close! I got you before you hit the water! I'm not sure if you noticed but that pond was

incredibly shallow. If I hadn't caught you, you would've of hit your head on a rock, little spy."

Sora shook her head in rejection. I'm not a spy!

The ninja grinned mischievously.

"We'll see about that." he said "Once my Lord Takeda takes a look at you, he'll decide what you are.

Until then, you're coming with me, little spy."

Sora gritted her teeth at the snickering ninja. She did not want to meet any warlord, they're bad news. It's

like meeting a death god before entering the underworld.

Even if Sora was somehow able to communicate with the ninja, he seemed prone on taking her to his

lord.

As the ninja leapt through the trees at an unnatural speed, Sora was getting sick from the bumpy ride. She

has never flown before and this was a sickening experience. The ninja made a sudden movement and

Sora's hand flew to the ninja's chest to steady herself.

When she touched him, a dark glow appeared under her hand. The ninja felt an odd sensation and looked

down to his passenger to see her moving her hand away to show a dark glowing symbol right above his

heart, a symbol that only Sora could read.

The ninja was awed by the light, but demanded in a panicked tone

"What are you doing! What is that...?"

The light on his chest dimmed and the strange symbol itself soon disappeared from existence. The ninja

was now spooked.

"Girl! What the hell did you do to me!" he yelled" Speak up!"

Sora cringed from the ninja's fury and bowed her head to say sorry. The ninja noticed something about

her and calmed at once.

"Are you mute? Is that why you can't answer?"

Sora nodded, but wished she could explain to him what's happening. He has every right to be frightened

by something he doesn't understand.

She was glad the ninja believed her, but after all, a ninja wasn't a ninja if he couldn't see through

deception and she was not pretending.

"I think my Lord knows something about this," pondered the ninja.

Sora knew what the glowing symbol meant. It was what she was looking for, what started her quest.

It was one of her seven pieces. This ninja was her Piece of Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Just outside of the forest, a legion of soldiers clad in red armor stood before their lord in a

disciplined silence. Takeda Shingen was huge, muscled man who wore tiger stripped armor and

a headdress of a lion's mane. Beside him, stood his young general Sanada Yukimura wearing

white trousers with flames dancing on the hem and a red jacket with no shirt underneath to hide

his defined chest.

The army of Kai were waiting for one of their scouts to come back to report the location of

Uesugi's troop. They have stood there for quite some time, but Takeda had decided that they will

not move until the shinobi arrives. Yukimura was not as patient as his lord.

" Where is Sasuke?" the young cub of Kai fumed" He should've been here by now. Do you think

he ran into trouble, my lord?"

The Tiger of Kai crossed his arms and said in a stern tone" Do not worry about Sasuke, he's a

highly skilled shinobi. He can easily slip from the enemy's grasp. I'm sure he'll be

here."

On cue, the ninja Sasuke Sarotobi appeared before Takeda like a shadow. Yukimura was happy

to see him, but gasped when he noticed Sasuke was carrying a girl with a long braid. Before

Takeda could question Sasuke's act, Sasuke reported

"My Lord, I found this girl in the woods on her own and I saved her before she was killed from a

fall. My apologies, sir, I was on my way back when I saw her."

Sasuke then crouched down and gently put Sora on her feet. She grasped Sasuke's shoulder and

lifted herself up to stand.

The whole troop stared at the strange girl in awe, whispering among each other and questioning

if she was a spy. Sora's legs couldn't stop shaking at the sight of the massive warlord and his

legion of warriors behind him.

The Tiger of Kai bellowed" Girl, who are you! And why are you here!"

Sora staggered from the warlord's powerful voice when Sasuke spoke up

"She's mute, sir. She's not pretending"

The Tiger said" Come closer, girl".

Sora obeyed and stepped towards Takeda, trying to look brave but her shaking legs betrayed her.

When she was standing before him, he said a sudden kind voice

"Please do not be frightened. I know you are not a spy, and I think Sasuke knew that too. It was

kind of him to bring you here because the battle was going to stretch from the river to the forest

and you would've been in the midst of it."

Sora made a silent gasp and turned to Sasuke to smile her thanks who grinned back. And she

thought she was safe there. Maybe these guys aren't so bad.

Sasuke's smile disappeared as he continued "My lord, there is something else you should know

but in private.''

Takeda made a concerned expression but said

"Later, Sasuke, we have a battle to fight. Yukimura!"

"Yes, my Lord!" saluted the young general with fire in his brown eyes.

"Take some men and escort this girl to Kai. She is not safe here; she will be at our household.

Sasuke will go with you.''

Yukimura was taken back by his lord's order and said" But, Oyakata-sama, I can't leave you to

fight Lord Kenshin by yourself! You need me by your side, to fight for your glory. My lord, I

will stay-"

Yukimura was stopped short in his speech when Takeda punched Yukimura in the gut and sent

him flying across the grass.

"You idiot!" bellowed Takeda "protecting the innocent should be your first priority! This girl is

alone and without protection against soldiers, and you're expecting her to walk out of this

battlefield herself!"

Sora was shaking her head and waving her hands to try to stop the warlord. She didn't want

anybody troubling themselves over her. She wanted to tell Takeda that she's fine on her own but

he didn't seem to notice her.

Yukimura staggered to his feet and ran back to his lord while saying

"I know the innocent should always be protected from our battles, but my lord, don't you

think-"

"I think you should shut up and get moving!" bellowed the Tiger again as he punched

Yukimura's face.

The general screamed as he was flown back again.

Takeda yelled" I will not hear another word from you, Yukimura! To be a leader, one must be

compassionate to all. Helping those who cannot defend themselves is the greatest

reward! Would you see this girl die because of our ignorance!"

Yukimura leaped to his feet and yelled "No, my Lord! I now understand my mission! To be the

protector of the innocent is the greatest achievement! I will protect this girl with my life!"

Takeda made a big grin and cheered" Well done, my boy! Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura cried back with passion.

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

Sora gaped at the silly men with disbelief written on her face. Sasuke had an annoyed look as he

scratched his nose. He said to Sora while his lords were going at it

"Get used to it. They do this all the time"

Sora thought, Great. They're lunatics.

Yukimura turned to Sora and said with excitement "My lady! I will take you to Kai safely! You

can trust your life to me and my men! Come!"

Sora followed Yukimura reluctantly to his bay horse. He mounted the stallion and offered his

hand to Sora

"Take my hand, my lady! We must be on our way!"

Sora grabbed his black gloved hand and he pulled her up to sit in front of him on the saddle.

Yukimura was a lot taller than her and she blushed when she felt his hard abs press against her

back.

Once settled, Yukimura took the reins and turned the horse to face Takeda.

"I will be back as soon as possible, my lord!"

Be careful, Yukimura," warned Takeda" Don't forget your mission, the girl comes first. Now

go!"

"Heyaw!" cried Yukimura as he kicked his horse to gallop at full speed. A group of riders

followed Yukimura along with Sasuke running beside him.

Sora had ridden horses before and was comfortable with the ride, better than swinging through

the trees with a ninja.

Yukimura asked "My Lady? May I have the honor in knowing your name?"

Sora replied by pointing up to the starry sky. Yukimura looked up and said

"The sky?"

Sasuke said while running along with the horse

"I think what she's trying to say is her name is Sora, sky."

"Sora!" cried Yukimura" That's your name!"

Sora nodded with a smile.

The horse suddenly tripped on a rock and jerked its riders. Yukimura and Sora were able to hold

on as Yukimura calmed the horse

"Easy boy."

Sora's hand flew backwards and brushed Yukimura's bare chest, her fingers tingling at the touch

when a red glow formed on where she touched him. Yukimura's mouth dropped at the glowing

unknown symbol on his chest while Sasuke watched it with a frown.

"What the..." murmured the astonished Yukimura as the symbol disappeared along with its light.

Sasuke said "That's what happened to me when Sora touched me. It doesn't seem to be harmful,

young master."

Both of them gazed at Sora, wondering what in the name of the gods was happening. Sora

could feel their stares like cold icicles as she kept her gaze on the horse's head.

Yukimura was her second piece, the Piece of Fire.

When the escort reached the top of a steep hill, they spotted a bigger group of riders heading

towards them. Yukimura snapped his hand up to stop his troop. The riders quickly halted their

horses and watched with worried glances at the approaching riders.

Sasuke, who had the keen eyes of a hawk, said

"It's not Uesugi"

"Then who is it!" exclaimed Yukimura.

As the mysterious group came closer, Sora noticed they were all wearing blue armor. But her

attention was snatched from the rider leading the group. The man also wore blue armor but had

a blue coat overtop. On his head, a silver helmet with a huge crescent moon of gold set above

his eyes. He wasn't holding reins; instead his arms were crossed as his gray stallion galloped

towards them. The only sign of reins on the horse was two handlebars. Strange, thought Sora,

how do you ride a horse like that?

"It's the One Eyed Dragon." Sasuke answered Yukimura's question with a scowl.

The escort gasped at the name in fearful recognition, including Sora.

Date Masumune, the infamous warlord of Oshu, was only few meters away when he halted his

army of Oshu.

Sora heard so many stories about him, how he always appeared when battle raged, not caring

who it is he's fighting, just thirsty for the thrill of fighting.

Yukimura said" I'm going to talk to the warlord of Oshu. Yamamoto, cover me. Sasuke, if

anything gets out of hand…"

"I'll take Sora to Kai." finished Sasuke.

Yukimura urged his horse forward to meet Date Masumune. As he and Yamamoto rode toward

the gang of Oshu, Date and another man wearing a long, brown coat kicked their horses to do the

same. As both sides drew closer, Sora was able to see every detail of Date and his right hand

man, Kojuro.

He looked very young, probably the same age as Yukimura, but wore a black eye patch over his

right eye. His good eye was deep blue, his pupil thin in a dagger shape. Sora noticed tuffs of

brown hair curling from his helmet, and his famous six dragon claws, his swords, on each side of

his waist. He was indeed fearsome looking, just like the stories said, but Sora hoped the stories

were wrong about his hostility.

All four horses stopped just a few steps from each other. Sora could feel Yukimura's body tense

behind her as he stared solemnly at the approaching warlord who was staring back with a grin.

Yukimura yelled across the distance between them

"Lord Date Masumune! I' am Sanada Yukimura of Kai! I wish to ask you what your purpose is

of being here."

The One-Eyed Dragon spoke with arrogance in his young voice

"I'm here to fight a battle, duh! I know the Tiger of Kai and the war god of Uesugi are fighting

at the river. The big boss of Oshu is here to crash the party!"

Date's men cheered for their boss loudly until Kojuro silenced them with a wave of his hand.

Yukimura gritted his teeth and yelled

"Do not interfere with my lord's battle! It's between him and Lord Kenshin! Please let them

fight for honor!"

Date laughed" Look Red..."

Yukimura stuttered" R-red! You bastard!"

Before Date could say another offending word, Kojuro spoke to him in a whisper

"Lord Date, that girl sitting with Yukimura-dono, she has a strange mark on her neck."

Date shrugged" So? Where are you getting at?"

"I think she's the one from that prophecy. I think she's the Crufix."

"Really?" said Date with more interest.

Sora couldn't hear what they were saying, but when Date's uninterested expression changed to a

look of surprise, she knew instantly what Kojuro said. She laid her hand on her mark, wishing

she had covered it with a scarf.

Date nodded to Kojuro and then looked back at Yukimura with a smirk on his lips.

"Okay, Red" began Date" I won't interfere with your lord's battle unless we make a deal."

"A deal?" questioned Yukimura with a confused look.

"Give me the girl and we'll leave on my honor".

Everyone, except Sora, gasped at the warlord's words. Soldiers on each side questioned each

other on why the One-eyed dragon would want the girl.

Yukimura's body shook in fury and yelled

"That'll never happen! I gave my oath to my lord and to this girl that I would take her to safety!

You will not have her!"

Date replied" Who said I was going to hurt her? How about you leave it to me to bring her to

safety? And you could go back to fight along side your lord."

"You..!" exclaimed Yukimura" If I went back and told my lord I let her go, I will never be

forgiven!"

Date turned his eye on Sora, shivering her to the bone with that piercing gaze.

He called to her with a grin

"Hey, girl! How about it? Want to come with me? I promise I'll take good care of you. Come

on, darling! I ain't gonna bite you."

Date's men chuckled at their chief's jest. Sora stared at the cocky warlord in annoyance. No way

she was going with this jerk.

Yukimura had enough.

"Let her stay out of this! She has nothing to do with us!"

Date leaped off his horse and landed on his feet to grab one of his claws.

"Alright then!" he grinned" If you're going to be a stubborn brat, the let's fight right here! The

winner takes the girl home!"

Yukimura cried back" Fine then! I will not lose!"

Yukimura quickly dismounted his horse, but Sora grabbed his sleeve and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sora," he apologized "If we ran, he'll just follow us. We will get through this

quickly!"

Sora let go of his sleeve sadly and watched him head to Date who had his claw out and waiting.

"Are you done?" snickered Date.

Yukimura took his two, long spears from his back and yelled with passion

"I'm ready! Date Masumune, I will fight for honor! "

Date laughed with joy" Excellent! Then lets party!"

The two young men charged at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sora watched the battle between Yukimura and Date, she hoped neither one would be killed.

She didn't want anybody to die for her, but she sensed this fight was more than just taking her.

These two are interested in each other's strength, and now they have become rivals.

Everyone was surprised when Yukimura forced Date to use all of his six claws, each one held in

his finger tips. His men were actually mad that Yukimura made Date do this.

Suddenly, the two warriors created a huge explosion with their power that shook the earth. Sora

held onto the reins and steadied the spooked horse with Sasuke's help.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Sora could see them standing across from each other in

the morning sun, shining upon them as they panted. They were equally matched.

"Lord Masumune!" cried Kojuro all of a sudden.

"What is it!" snapped Date, enraged that his right hand man dared to interrupt him.

"We have to retreat! Uesugi's forces are coming!" he explained.

Date growled" Damn it…" as he slid his claws back into their sheaths. Yukimura did the same

with his spears.

"Sanada Yukimura!" cried Date as he mounted his steed" We will definitely fight another time!

And next time, I will defeat you!"

Date glanced at Sora and yelled" Girl! This isn't over! I will have you the next time we meet!

You see?"

Sora and Yukimura watched him kick his horse to a gallop and lead his gang down the hill.

Sasuke said" We must also leave, young master. We still have a mission to complete."

Yukimura ran back to the horse and mounted behind Sora.

"Let's go!" he cried to his party and snapped the reins. As Yukimura lead the troop in the

direction to Kai, Sora sighed in relief. She was happy the two young men stopped their fight.

They would've surely killed each other if Kojuro didn't interfere. She had a new respect for that

man.

"Sora?" said Yukimura. Sora looked over her shoulder.

"Have you ever been to Kai?"

Sora shook her head. She had never been any where.

"You'll love it there!" he cheerfully stated with pride" It's very beautiful. Also, it's peaceful and

quiet."

Sora smiled at the thought. That would be nice; it's been a long day.

Sasuke broke in with a cheeky smile

"Well, I wouldn't say it's that peaceful and quiet. At least three times a day, Yukimura-dono and

Lord Takeda will have fights and then chant their names."

Yukimura exclaimed" We do not!"

Sora rolled her eyes. I should've known.

By late afternoon, the escort had finally reached the Tiger of Kai's household without bumping

into any more trouble. They were surprised to see Takeda waiting for them. Yukimura asked him

what happened.

"Me and Lord Kenshin decided not to fight today." said Takeda "I will tell more but for now,

let us rest and prepare for dinner this evening. It has been a long day."

Sora was enchanted by Takeda's household. It was huge, and had its own courtyards and

gardens. The orphanage seemed like a hut compared to this place.

Sora was incredibly happy and dumbfounded when Takeda's servants had prepared a hot bath

for her. She relaxed when she dipped into the hot water, feeling all the aches in her joints melt

away.

After she washed her body and hair, the servants dressed her in a comfy, red kimono. In the

evening, she joined Takeda, Yukimura and Sasuke in the dining room for dinner. They sat

around a pot of boiling soup with pork, leeks and fish bubbling in its broth. Sora was practically

drooling as she sipped the soup.

Takeda said" Do like it here, Sora?"

Sora nodded esthetically and then bowed her appreciation.

"I'm glad you're happy and rested, but we have a serious subject to talk about."

Everyone tensed and thought of the same thing as Takeda began

"Sora, please do not lie to me, but are you the Crufix?"

Sora solemnly nodded. Yukimura exclaimed

"What? Are you really?"

Sasuke said thoughtfully" So that explains the strange symbols."

"What symbols?" asked Takeda.

Sasuke explained" When Sora touched us, a glowing symbol appears on our chest. It didn't do

anything us but not yet I guess."

"But what do they mean?" said Yukimura.

Takeda looked at both Sasuke and Yukimura in astonishment.

He said with wide eyes" Then both of you are the pieces of the Crufix."

Sasuke had known the prophecy already and nodded, but Yukimura exclaimed

"What!"

Takeda explained" You are also protectors of Sora, the Crufix. She has found two out of seven

pieces. It might not affect you now, but your power will grow very quickly."

Yukimura asked "Oyakata-sama, what will happen when Sora finds all seven pieces?"

Takeda shook his head

"I don't know. They say the Crufix separated into seven pieces to protect this world from its

power. Some say, when all the pieces join, the world will be saved. But others think total

destruction. But I say, whoever holds this power, is the decider of the world's fate."

"You mean Sora." said Yukimura

Takeda grew solemn.

"Not exactly."

Sora knew what he meant, and shivered at a dark thought.

"Sora?" said Sasuke" Did you choose us to be your guardians?''

Sora answered no by shaking her head.

"So, you don't know who your pieces are? It's not your choice?"

Sora nodded. She had no power over who she chooses to be her piece. They're like her skin; she

can't order her skin what to do.

Yukimura asked Takeda" So, why did you and Kenshin decide not to fight?"

"We have more pressing matters to deal with. The Devil King has reigned long enough and we

decided we will unite to defeat him."

Yukimura pumped his fists into the air and yelled with a smile

"That is great news, my lord! I will stay by your side to defeat the Devil King once and for all!"

Sora didn't mean to but she yawned. She was happy that Takeda and the other warlords are

rallying against Oda, but she was tired from her eventful day. She hadn't got the chance to sleep

at all last night, so much was going on.

Takeda laughed" Well, I think Sora speaks for all of us. It is time for sleep. Good night

everyone."

Sora bowed to Takeda and then to Yukimura and Sasuke who bowed back. She left the dining

room and headed for her room. She changed into her sleeping gown and climbed into her futon.

She tried to sleep, but her mind kept her awake as she rolled and switched sides. She tried

different positions and counted sheep, but she was too restless.

She felt she had to go somewhere, to find the other pieces. She sensed one of them, besides

Yukimura and Sasuke, was close by.

She had to go, now.

As she undressed from her night gown, she wondered if Sasuke and Yukimura should come

along. But she saw Yukimura's excitement of fighting Oda and Sasuke would most likely be

busy with scouting and delivering messages for Takeda. Sora decided not to bother them, they're

needed here. Sora could always come back for them.

Sora found her clothing and slipped them on. She also found her bag that Sasuke brought back to

her from the forest. She thought the ninja was very thoughtful and kind, and hoped he will be

alright.

She strapped the pack onto her back and slid her door quietly. She tiptoed down the hall to the

entrance and crept around the garden like a …well, you know.

She made sure no one was following her as she slipped past the gates of Kai and into the silent

night.

Sora covered a lot of ground between her and Kai, heading to the border between Kai and Oshu

where she sensed the next piece was going to be. She wrapped her arms around chest, shivering

from the night's cold embrace as she continued walking through a valley of long grass.

As the crescent moon shined her way through the grassland, she suddenly heard the neighing of

horses and the loud cheering of their riders.

Not again, she groaned, I should've got my sleep first. She looked behind to see the orange

glows of torches coming her way.

She quickly hid behind a convenient boulder, and lay in the long grass to increase the effect. In

minutes, a cavalry of horses and soldiers thundered past her at full speed. Sora peeked from the

grass to recognize the emblem they flew and the color they wore.

This was the One-Eyed Dragon's gang.

Sora guessed they were going back to Oshu and thought if she should avoid that place.

Sora didn't move an inch as she listened to the soldiers woot by and waited until their voices

died.

She slowly stood up and thanked the gods none of them seen her. She didn't want to meet the

cocky warlord again.

"FOUND YOU!" yelled a man's voice behind her.

She whipped around to see Date Masumune laughing like a maniac on his galloping horse,

coming straight for her.

He laughed" I told you I will have you! Hahaha!"

Sora turned and ran the other way while Date's horse charged after her. Sora didn't know where

to go, there was no where to hide or escape.

Suddenly, Date's stallion was right beside her. Date leaned down from his saddle and quickly

wrapped his strong arm around Sora's waist.

"Up you go!" he cheered as he hauled her into his saddle. He roughly laid her across his lap as

he headed for his gang.

Sora didn't struggle; it was no use on a galloping horse. She held on to Date's armored leg for

dear life, fearing she would fall head first into a rock.

Date's horse caught up with the gang and charged past them while Date laughed

"Look what I found, boys! It's the girl from the Kai!"

The gang laughed and whistled as their boss went ahead to the front of the cavalry, where Kojuro

was riding.

Date reined his horse along side Kojuro's and said

"Good eye, Kojuro! We would've ridden right past her!"

Kojuro looked at Sora on Date's saddle,

"Lord Masumune, should we be a little gentler with the Crufix?"

Date laughed"Nah, she can deal with it. Besides, we're almost there to Oshu."

"As you wish, Lord Date".

Sora couldn't hear what the men were saying; she even couldn't hear the horse's hooves digging

into the dirt.

The landscape rushing past her became a blur along with the glows of the torches. She only saw

her arms being tossed around like a rag doll. Everything in her sight dimmed to blackness.

Date felt the girl's body go limp on his lap. He raised his gauntlet hand to halt his party and

everyone immediately slowed their horses to a stop.

"What's wrong, my lord?" inquired Kojuro.

Date didn't answer, but reached for the girl's head and clutched a mass of golden hair. He lifted

her head and tilted her head upwards to look down on her face, eyes closed and not responding to

his grip.

Date didn't look excited anymore, to Kojuro, he looked concerned.

"She must have fainted from exhaustion and stress." said Date "Let's make camp for tonight.

We'll head out tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of drunken laughter and singing woke Sora from her sleep. She lifted her heavy lids

to see a cloud of fading pink floating above her in the night sky. She realized, once her eyes

focused, the cloud was a branch of blooming sakura flowers.

She felt an itchy folded blanket beneath her head and more covering her body. She noticed her

boots were gone from her feet.

Where am I? Sora wondered as she slowly got up to sit on a grassy hill looking over the plains.

"So you're finally up. You must've been really tired" said a familiar voice.

She turned to the voice to see the One Eye Dragon sitting beside her while sipping hot tea from a

small, cup. He wasn't wearing a helmet and Sora could see his shoulder length hair that curled

down his face.

Sora then remembered what happened before she blacked out. This jerk had picked her up and

flung her on his horse to whisk her away against her will. If Sora could curse, she'd be doing so

at this rude imbecile.

Date sipped his drink calmly and said

"I stopped my men to camp so you can regain your conscious. You should be grateful I let you

recover instead of glowering at me like that."

He turned to meet Sora's eyes who glared at him with fury.

If you hadn't kidnapped me, I wouldn't have fainted! Thought Sora, it's your entire fault!

Date chuckled." Look, you're in my care now and you're coming with me to Oshu. I know what

you are and it would be stupid to leave you on your own. So get used to it, Darling, you're not

going anywhere."

Darling! Fumed Sora and felt like strangling him regardless of his swords.

"My lord!" called another familiar voice and both Date and Sora turned to see Kojuro striding

toward them.

Ah, Kojuro! Please join us! Princess here has just woken up." Smirked Date.

Kojuro sat down beside his lord but turned to Sora and bowed to say

"I'm gratefully happy to see you awake, Crufix. We are very sorry to cause you stress".

Sora rolled her eyes, No you're not.

Date said" Are you giving us the silent treatment, Crufix? You have not said a single word since

I caught you. Too outraged for words?"

Sora shook her head and pointed at her throat to mouth her word "Mute".

Date said "Ah, I see, you're mute."

Sora nodded.

Kojuro asked "Does it have to do something with being the Crufix, girl?"

Sora was getting tired of this. She looked around for a branch and found one near her side. She

took it and started to carve letters in the dirt where Date and Kojuro can see.

They read "My name is not 'Crufix', 'girl' or 'darling', it's Sora. I'm mute because I'm neither

a living creature or a lifeless object. I do not have a voice box to create sound."

When they were done reading, they looked utterly confused as they glanced at each other

Sora didn't bother to write anymore, they didn't deserve a better explanation.

"Isn't Sora supposed to be a boy's name?" asked Date.

Sora shrugged, she didn't care, she liked it.

"Any way" sighed Date" You should eat something. You must be starving."

Sora shook her head as she crossed her arms. I'm not hungry.

But stomach told another story as it growled to testify.

"That's what I thought." Laughed Date" Here, have some rice."

Date handed her a bowl of rice with chopsticks and Sora accepted it, knowing Date wouldn't

take no for an answer.

Sora ate the plain rice with a scowl, but was happy to put food into her stomach. Date poured

another cup of tea from a canister and said

'' Drink this; it helps relive you from stress. It's good, taste it"

Sora sighed and took the cup from Date. She took a sip and actually found the tea tasty.

As she dined with the One Eye Dragon, Sora noticed something about the young warrior.

When he was not wearing his helmet, Sora couldn't deny that Date was handsome, even with the

eye patch. He had an appealing bad boy look.

Sora closed her eyes and cleared her mind of such thoughts. She's not on a quest to find

beautiful jerks, she's on a quest to find her pieces and she had to be on her way.

But she couldn't escape with Date keeping her close to his side and heard from Kojuro that he

placed some night watches around the camp.

She decided to stay with the One Eye Dragon until they reach Oshu.

In the morning, Date's was getting ready to depart. Sora was given her boots and pack back

which she was happy not to lose again.

Sora felt fully rested but the morning aches came to her like stabbing daggers. She was almost

glad that she wasn't walking to Oshu.

She had permission to walk about the camp for a stretch before they leave and went down the hill

to meet the gang of Oshu.

As she walked by them packing their gear, Sora noticed the rough looking soldiers were staring

at her, not in hostility but just curious.

As she continued, she saw a soldier having trouble putting his saddle on his horse. She didn't

blame him, the horse kept stepping away every time the man tried landing his saddle on its back.

Sora could hear the snickering of the other soldiers watching and marched over to the poor man.

She grabbed the horse's reins and steadied him before he tried to move again.

The soldier looked frightened when he saw Sora, but she smiled and motioned her head to the

horse. Go ahead, I'll hold him.

The man understood and finally laid the saddle on the horse's back while Sora patted the naughty

animal's nose.

After the man tied the saddle, he turned to Sora with a smile and said

"Thank you for your help. I was having a hard time with this jerk. I'm glad somebody had the

wits to help me''

The man shot an accusing glare to the snickering soldiers who exclaimed

"Hey, we were busy, Bro! "

The soldier replied sarcastically

"Did you also have trouble with your horses?"

Sora made a laughing gesture at the blushing soldiers.

Suddenly, Sora heard a horse's trot behind her and heard above her Date's yell

"Alright, the comedy act is over! Time to move out ladies!"

The soldiers cheered loudly" Yeah!"

" Sora!" barked Date.

Sora turned to look up at Date with his helmet back on, sitting in his saddle with his hand

stretched to her.

" Let's go, darling!" said Date" We're wasting the day here, you see?"

Sora gritted her teeth and grabbed his hand reluctantly. With one swoop, he swung her up to the

saddle behind him.

Once Sora was settled on the horse, Date shouted to his comrades

" Move out, guys! "

The gang cheered their boss's name as he charged ahead of them with Kojuro at his side.

Sora wrapped her arms around Date's waist to steady her balance on the full galloping horse, but

some of the soldiers spotted this and whistled at the scene.

Sora blushed at her mistake when Kojuro barked

" Shut up, all of you! Where's your manners! Do not insult lord Date!"

The gang shushed and apologized their rude behavior. Sora sighed her embarrassment when she

thought she could feel Date chuckling beneath her.

As the gang rode on, Sora gazed at the beautiful landscapes they rode through. She was happy to

see more of Japan's unique lands. For many hours of riding without breaks, they finally reached

Oshu.

They went straight for Date's household and Sora found it similar to Takeda's home, except for

the crops seen beside the court yard. After Date and Kojuro dismounted, everyone else followed

suit. Sora hopped from the stallion and stood to stare at the quiet manor.

" Sora!" Date barked. She whirled around to face him.

"Kojuro will show you to your rooms" he said as he took off his helmet."You'll be staying with

us for a while, so if there's anything you need, just ask me or Kojuro."

As Date turned from her and went inside his home, Sora followed Kojuro into the household.

They walked down the paper walled hallways when Sora spotted the crops again through a

window. A group of people were working on the fields with spades and oxen. She guessed it was

a family since she saw both women and children helping the men . Kojuro halted and slid a

paper door to show a spacious room with a futon, a bowl with a pitcher of water, a trunk and

some unlighted candles.

Very simple, Sora thought , but she didn't mind.

She put her backpack on the floor and looked around the room to see a window overlooking the

courtyard.

" There's some fresh clothing in that casket if you would like to change" Kojuro began

professionally" Matches are provided with the candles. Meals are available anytime of the day

for you. You can eat in here or in the mess hall if you wish." Sora nodded and bowed her

appreciation.

" Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked with concern.

Sora smiled as she shook her head and then silently yawned.

" Do you wish to sleep, Sora-kun?" smiled Kojuro.

Sora made a crooked smile and nodded.

" Then we will not disturb you. Rest well, Sora-kun". He bowed and left the room after sliding

the door shut.

Sora was alone, but she knew she can't escape this time. Takeda trusted her completely while

Date does not and most likely posted guards around the area so she wouldn't escape. But Sora

didn't think these people were bad. They're kind to her, most warlords wouldn't be this way. She

felt lucky to be caught by Date than Oda or some other evil man.

Sora went to the casket and pulled out a casual white robe. She took her own clothes off and

slipped the soft kimono on. She climbed into the futon's covers and settled her head on the soft

pillow. Sora let her eyes droop to close and fell asleep.

After six hours of napping though late afternoon, Sora suddenly sat up, eyes wide open , her

body on alert.

He's here! She cried, the third Piece is close!

With no time to waste, she sprang from her bed and sprinted down the hallway. As she passed

dozens of rooms, her senses told her to go outside. Sora walked out of the household and found

the courtyard below and quickly climbed down the stone steps when she heard the high pitched

cry of a katana slicing through the air. She followed the sound to a gate that lead to another

courtyard that was beside the crops.

She peeked from behind the gate to see Date, dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, chopping

down his invisible enemies with one of his claws. Sora walked through the gate and went closer

to where Date was swinging his sword with expertise movements. She sat on the court's smooth

bricks and watched Date move like lighting across the yard.

She was mesmerized by the way he held the sword's handle, balancing the blade for a beautiful,

deadly strike. He wasn't swinging it around randomly; he was precise with his movements,

conserving his energy for the perfect blow. Sora was also awed by Date's appearance without

his armor. She could see he had lean muscles along his arms and legs, his shirt showed a little of

his chest which was also tightly muscled.

To Sora, he looked normal; she could've mistaken him for a common soldier practicing by

himself.

Specks of rain drops tickled Sora's neck and she looked up to see dark, gray clouds flooding the

skies. Soon, a downpour of rain showered on the two figures, but Date kept going, so Sora stayed

to continue watching.

Date's hair was soaked in minutes and when he swung his body with his Katana, a mane of

brown hair and water flew in the air.

Kojuro was seen coming back from the crops in his now wet farming clothes. He headed toward

to Date and when Kojuro was on the court yard with his lord, Date made on final swipe and

halted his blade in mid air.

He turned to Kojuro, hiding his face from Sora, but she spotted the worry on Kojuro's

expression.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted another person joining the scene. She turned to see the

familiar man with his monkey she met in her village. Maeda Keiji and Yumechiki.

What is he doing here! She thought as she stood up.

Date and Kujiro saw the man coming towards him and glared at him with unwelcome. Sora

heard Kojuro demand " Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Keiji tilted his umbrella just a bit to reveal his mischievous, handsome face along with

Yumechiki , holding a leaf over his head. Keiji smiled" I thought I might find you here. The man

at the gates said you just arrived, so I came by."

Date snarled with hostility" If you want snacks, there's a teahouse down the road."

Keiji didn't seem to hear him as he looked around the courtyard.

" Wow,'' he mused" This place is manly indeed. It could use some women's touch.''

Kojuro was getting fed up with this guy.

" You should introduce yourself ,stranger. You're in the presence of Lord Date Masumune. I

advise you to show some respect.''

Keiji flinched at Kojuro's tone but smiled" Oh, excuse me! My name is Maeda Keiji, and this

here is my friend, Yumechiki." The little monkey squeaked its greeting. Date growled

" This is not a place for street performers. Get lost!"

Sora, sensing the situation was getting tense, quickly ran over to the men. Keiji saw a girl

running towards them and recognized her instantly.

"Sora! Is that you!'' he shouted through the rain. Date and Kojuro turned to her with surprised

faces. Sora ran up to Keiji and smiled her greeting.

Keiji exclaimed " What are you doing here, Sora! This isn't exactly a place for young girls.''

He put his hands on both of Sora's shoulders and smiled " But I'm happy you're here! We have

so much to talk about."

Suddenly, Sora felt a strong arm wrap around her chest from behind and saw a hand smack

Keiji's off of Sora. Her back was pressed against a man's chest and she heard Date's growl from

above" Don't you dare get familiar with her! She's an honored guest at my household, so keep

your hands to yourself."

Keiji only smirked at Date's threats and shrugged" I was only saying hello. Anyway, I'm not a

street performer, I'm of the Maeda clan. I'm traveling around Japan to talk to warlords and

persuade them to band together against Oda. I'm asking the One Eyed Dragon to do the same."

Date moved Sora behind him and released his protective hold on her. He glared at Keiji with his

raging blue eye. " This guy is too happy for my liking. Why should I join you?''

Keiji explained " Look we all know the Devil king is causing menace everywhere. No one can

defeat him, by themselves that is. If we all join together, we could end this reign of terror once

and for all."

Date said " I don't do well under someone else's order. I rather go fight the Devil king on my

own."

Keiji pressed " It doesn't matter who is leading! As long as we can fight as one, we could build

a brighter future for this country.''

Date suddenly raised his sword and pointed the blade at Keiji.

"This guy is pissing me off. Persuade me by fighting me."

Keiji sighed " I wished not to fight you, but if this is the only way to break you, then why not!"

Keiji took his wrapped staff from his back and unwrapped it to show a long and thick staff. He

unsheathed it to reveal a thick blade at the end of the staff. Keiji held his halberd and grinned at

Date. He grinned back and said" Sora, stay back. Kojuro, you know the rules."

Kojuro answered" Right, no interference."

Sora face palmed. Men, she thought, they can't reason with each other without a fight. Keiji

grinned while he said " You know, if you're dong any hand to hand combat, you would have a

better chance with a partner in the red light district."

" SHUT UP!" yelled Date.

He charged at Keiji and in a blink of an eye, he appeared at Keiji's side, his claw swinging at his

Head. Keiji blocked the attack with his halberd. He smiled as he pressed the halberd against

Date's katana. Date bared his teeth at him like a furious dragon. He leapt back and held out his

hand to his five other swords planted in the ground near by. To Sora's amazement, the swords

actually flew to his finger tips.

Lightning sparked around Date's body as he charged at Keiji who was surrounded in tendrils of

wind outlined in pink. The two men charged at each other screaming their war cries and then

Date leapt into the air to dive back down on Keiji.

A burst of lighting exploded into the sky, forming a in the shape of a dragon that spiraled into the

dark heavens. When everything became clear again, Sora saw Keiji was smashed into the

courtyard's wall with his halberd beside him. Yumichiki appeared on his shoulder and squeaked

in panic for his master's life, laying a paw against Keiji's cheek. Keiji stirred against the wall

and coughed from the pain inside. He groaned " Ouch, that hurt. You went all out on that one,

didn't you?"

Date was starring down on the defeated Keiji with his swords in his fingers. He snarled " Get off

of my property now or I'll actually kill you. You're lucky today, flower boy." Date turned his

back on him and sheathed each of his claws into their holders.

Sora was worried about Keiji and was going to run over to him to help when Date barked

"Sora!" She stopped and looked at Date who wore an almost frightening scowl. She wondered if

it was because she knew Keiji, but stared back into his angered eye.

" Why are you walking outside barefooted in the rain? Have you gone insane?" spoke Date.

Sora looked down on her feet, and as Date said, she had no shoes on. She was so excited about

finding the other Piece that she forgotten her boots. Now her toes are numb from the cold, wet

bricks. When she tilted her head back up, she jumped to see Date standing very close to her,

their bodies almost touching.

Without a word or warning, he bent down to lift her legs off the ground and used his other arm to

bring her shoulders against his chest. Sora's hand rested on his collar bone and she gripped his

shirt for stability, but the way date held her, she felt he would never drop her.

" Kojuro." Said date," we leave for the Devil king's mountain in two days. Spread the word we'll

have a meeting tonight."

Kojuro bowed, " Yes, Lord Masumune."

Date nodded and started walking toward the household with Sora in his arms. Sora tried to

squirm out his grip, she wanted to walk on her own. She didn't need Date or anyone to carry her.

But no matter how much she moved, Date's hold on her was solid as iron. He didn't react to her

squirming, he stared straight forward and kept going like a walking statue. Sora gave up and

gazed at the cloudy skies, rain dripping down her face.

She could smell the odor of sweat and fresh rain on Date's skin, and sensed something else about

him. He's been acting out of his usual self when she saw him at the courtyard. Before, he was a

restless and fearless warrior who was always excited for fighting.

But now, in his arms, he felt demoted. He wasn't sarcastic like before, he was worried about

something. She looked at his shirt and played with a loose string on his collar when an idea

came to her. She released her grip on Date's shirt and moved her hand to his breast but stopped.

She decided to test her theory once they were inside.

Date had carried Sora to his rooms instead of Sora's. She wondered what he was thinking as he

gently put Sora on his futon. She sat on it while he went to a closet to grab a towel. He came

back to Sora and bent down on his knee to hold one of her feet. He took the towel and started

wiping her foot of dirt and water.

Sora was still as she watched him, noting his expression as he cleaned her foot. His eyebrows

were locked in a frown, his thoughts were somewhere else.

Is he…afraid? She thought, did Keiji's words affect him? No he was like this before Keiji came.

She leaned over her knee and poked Date's forehead to snap him out of his thoughts. He looked

up to meet her worried look.

So ,she noticed huh, he thought. " I'm I making a scary face? Sorry" he said with a little smile.

" You know, you shouldn't go out in the rain like that. You'll get sick pulling that stunt.''

He's trying to avoid the subject, she thought, maybe he too is afraid of Oda. Even though, he said

he would kill him, I think Date is afraid of fighting him.

Date finished cleaning the other foot and let go of Sora's feet. " There, all dry." He said. Sora

took the towel from his hands and laid the clean side on his head. She then put both of her hands

on each side of his head and started shaking his hair with the towel. He froze while she dried

his wet hair of sweat and rain. She glanced at his face to see him staring at her lap, his face

unreadable.

When she was satisfied with her drying, she took the towel off and put it to the side. Date looked

up and said with a grin" Was that an excuse to touch my hair?" Sora shook her own wet hair and

sprayed Date with droplets of rain. He laughed as he flinched from the attack.

Sora's smile slowly formed into a line as she moved down the futon and leveled her eyes with

Date's.

Date only watched her, he didn't push her away or question what she was doing. She reached her

hand to his breast and touched it.

A blue glow appeared on his chest. She moved her hand to the side to show the symbol outlined

in blue.

Date stared at the symbol in fear and fascination. The glow died and the symbol disappeared.

Sora's hand was still on his chest. Date is the Lightning Piece! She cried, he was the one this

whole time!

Sora felt Date's hand on her own; rough, callused and cold from the rain.

" Sora'' he whispered " I have heard about this. I'm I…you're Piece?"

Sora nodded. Date tightened his hold on Sora, pressing her hand into his chest. She watched him

grit his teeth and stare at the wall.

" All the more reason" he growled " To kill Oda!". There was no more fear in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

During the two days that passed, Date's troop were busy preparing for the next battle that was to

come soon. They repaired their equipment and weapons, refreshed their horses and packed

supplies for the journey. Meanwhile, Sora packed her own food she asked for from the

kind cooks and checked on her things if they needed replacing.

Kojuro said that she needed to come with them; they couldn't risk leaving her there with no

protection. It was also not to put the villagers of Oshu in danger if somebody comes for Sora.

Sora was allowed to participate in the war meeting. She listened to Date's, but really Kojuro's,

plan in invading the mountain lair of Oda. Their plan is to attack the Devil king's lair straight on

with full force. Other warlords might join them there, but they plan to attack independently.

Sora saw little of Date and Kojuro; she didn't want to bother them since they were busy

organizing their troops. Sora didn't know if Date had told anyone he was her Piece, but when

Kojuro and Sora exchanged greetings one day; she noticed his look of disbelief.

The day to leave for battle came. Sora dressed in her original clothing and met everyone at

the gates. All the men were ready; they were practically jumping with excitement.

As Sora petted Date's grey stallion, four soldiers watched the silent girl from afar.

"I don't get it" one of them said, "I heard rumours that Lord Date was alone in his room with the

Crufix. I mean, out of all the girls he could have, he chooses to like this one. She can't even

speak!"

Another said" Maybe he's into mute girls."

"Yeah, I get it." grinned one "He wouldn't have to listen to any whining."

The soldiers laughed and the forth cried" Boss Masumune is clever! I wish my wife was like

that!"

Another familiar voice joined in with a serious tone "Being silent is not a laughing matter."

They whipped around to see Kojuro glaring at them all. The soldiers immediately shut their

Mouths and shrank from his scowl.

Kojuro continued "I should have you punished for such insolence, but we have no time to stop

for a flogging. Once we get back though, you will apologize to Lord Date and Sora-kun a million

times and then you will be flogged."

The men trembled in fear as they cried like babies inside.

Sora, oblivious to the soldiers' jokes, was scratching the horse's ears when she heard loud clinks

of armour behind her. She turned to see Date, back in his armour and helmet. She couldn't believe

this was the man she was alone with in his room.

"Are you done petting my spoiled horse, Sora? When you're ready, we'll go. You see?"

Snickered Date.

Sora made an annoyed face and mounted the stallion, to Date's surprise, with ease then waited

for him in the saddle. Date shrugged and mounted in front of her.

He then shouted to his men "Alright, guys! Put ya guns on! We're moving out! The One Eyed

Dragon is going to party!"

Date kicked his horse's sides, reared to paw the sky and then charged in front of everyone.

The men cheered their lord's name as the troop thundered after Date. Sora was comfortable

gripping onto Date's back this time.

For days, the troop galloped across Japan, stopping at night to rest and rising early in the

morning to continue. Sora did her best to carry her own weight; she helped the soldiers pack,

organize and repair their gear, prepare food, and attended sick men. She wanted to do her

part, but she felt it was not enough. These men are going fight for their country and many of

them will not make it. Sora knew she had the potential to do more.

Soon, they finally arrived. They could see Oda's lair in the tallest mountain that was surrounded

in black clouds. You didn't need to have the supernatural sense to know there was a great evil

here. Everyone could feel it.

The troop was galloping through a forest when they heard the deep hum of shouts and crashing

blades. Everyone jumped at the familiar sound and it was just ahead of them.

Date yelled without fear, "Increase the speed!"

"Yeah!" his troops cried.

Sora was present in the war meeting when a female ninja from Usegi had informed them that

Kenshin was going to fight along side Takeda against Ieyasu and Azai who are supporting

Oda. It seemed they got there before Date did.

They broke from the forest to see a valley full of troops in different colours fighting each

other. Sora spotted Takeda's red, Usegi's white, Ieyasu's yellow and Oda's black.

Kojuro shouted as they galloped down the hill "Do not back down now! We are here to defeat

the Devil king! If anybody retreats without Date's order, they must perform seppuku! Be strong

and fight for honour!"

The soldiers cheered their promise. Date grinned at the battlefield below him and then yelled

" Let's get this party started!"

Sora scanned over the valley to find Takeda's red troops fighting against Ieyasu's golden

soldiers. She spotted Takeda and Yukimura fighting a giant in black armour who held a giant drill

like weapon , smashing it into Takeda's axe. Date reigned his horse away from the main battle

and lead his army to the other side of a river. Sora turned to Date, puzzled at this strategy.

Date explained " We're going to attack the Devil King himself but first we'll have to get through

Azai. "

The army of Oshu reached the bottom of the hill and continued towards the river when a troop

in black carrying the flags of Oda's symbol stood waiting for them at the river's edge. Standing

in front of Oda's men , was a man dressed in white and red armour. Date halted his men and

narrowed his eye at the warlord.

The black haired man raised his sword and shouted" Date Masumune, One -eyed Dragon of the

North, I 'am Azai Nagamasa! On be hath of Lord Nobunaga, I will fight you and slay you in the

name of justice!"

Date coolly sneered " So, the Devil king has sent his brother-in-law to do his fighting. Fine then,

let's get to it!"

Date dismounted but then laid his gloved hand on Sora's thigh to say " As soon as I start fighting

this guy, take my horse and get out of here. My men will engage when I cross blades with Azai.

I don't want you getting in the way.''

Sora nodded, obliged to follow his instructions. Date patted her thigh and then turned to march

toward Azai. As he walked, he unsheathed his swords and cried " Let's party!"

But before either man could charge at each other , everyone heard a woman scream

"No! Nagamasa-sama! Run!"

Sora saw a woman with long, black hair and pink lady armour running towards Azai from the

Oda's troop, her beautiful face distorted in fear. Azai and Date stopped their advancements and

Azai turned the woman in shock but yelled " Oichi! What are you doing here! Get out of here!"

As the wife of Azai continued running, a man with long, white hair and a creepy smile on his

pale face was standing in front of Oda's soldiers. He raised his hand and the soldiers raised

something from the ground.

Sora's eyes widened in fear as she recognized the long tube like objects that came from the

mysterious western world. Rifles.

Oda's soldiers aimed the western technology at everyone before them, including Azai and Oichi.

The white haired man clad in black armour with spikes on his shoulders laughed

" Oda thought you were more useful dead than alive. Fire!"

Date yelled over his shoulder " Sora! Run!"

It was too late. The soldiers fired , loud cracks exploding from their muzzles. Bullets rained on

Date's troop. Everyone scattered in madness as men flew off their horses with blood exploding

from their chests. Sora caught a glimpse of Azai falling to his knees with bloody holes in his

chest and Date standing still to watch this massacre go on.

Kojuro jumped from his horse to run to his Lord's aid. Sora was about to do the same despite

what Date ordered her to do when the stallion bucked.

Sora kept his seat as the horse reared and screamed in agony. A bullet had caught the grey horse

in its hind quarters and charged towards the river. Sora held on to the handle bars and bent

forward with the horse so she wouldn't fall off from the back. As the wind whipped her eyes, she

could see between the horse's ears that the main battle was on the other side of the river.

Sora tried steering the stallion the other way with the handle bars, but the poor horse was in too

much pain to notice Sora's yanking on his head.

Sora tried stopping it by pulling its mane and pressing her weight into the horse's back, but again

,with no effect. Suddenly, the horse jumped over the river and Sora held on to the horse's neck.

The horse landed on the other side and continued galloping towards the battle.

Sora could only watch the mass of soldiers and swords come towards her like one, writhing

beast. The horse barged into the membrane of soldiers and galloped through the mass. The noise

of screams and weapons deafened Sora's ears as the horse ran over some unlucky soldiers who

were in the way. Date's horse suddenly reared from a wall of spears and took Sora by surprise.

She tumbled backwards from the saddle and landed on the ground, soggy from blood.

Sora saw an armoured foot coming for her face and quickly rolled to one side before it could

smash into the ground. She sprang to her feet and caught a glance of the horse disappearing into

the wall of armour and flesh. Sora tried to keep her hysteria down as she ran the other way, hoping

to find where she entered the battle.

She ducked and dodged from every blade or club that swung at her. She ran away from soldiers

who would suddenly chase her with their bloody swords. Sora kept pushing through in hopes of

reaching the end and escaping this madness, but her hope was slowly diminishing.

She tripped over corpses and slipped into pools of blood but always got back up to continue .

Her cheek got cut by the tip of a swinging sword and her upper arm was slashed by a blade. She

tried to ignore the pain and kept running where she thought the end was going to be. But this

ocean of hell was never ending.

Finally, after being shoved and pushed for Gods know how long, she found an opening and

headed for it. She bursted from the wall of bodies and breathed in the open air when she saw

Takeda and Yukimura fighting the giant samurai.

She's on the wrong side of the battlefield. Going back is suicide, it was a miracle that she was

still alive. Sora decided to go around without being noticed. She ran in a wide arc around the

fight when she heard Yukimura shout

"Sora! Is that you!"

Damn, she cursed, you idiot!

The robotic like giant followed Yukimura's gaze to see a girl with a long, blond braid, crusted in

blood. He also saw the mark of the Crufix on her neck. Honda, the legendary invincible samurai,

knew his Lord Ieyasu would want the Crufix and zoomed after the girl.

Yukimura cried " Sora! Watch out!" as he ran after the warrior.

Sora was sprinting away when a giant, iron hand grabbed her leg. The hand lifted Sora from the

ground and she hang upside down while staring at the robotic face of Honda.

Sora knew it was useless to fight against the robot, he was too strong.

" Let her go, Honda-dono!" thundered Takeda as he swung his axe at Honda's back. The blade

of the axe pounded into Honda's metal skin, but he wasn't fazed by it. The robot suddenly

whirled around to pinch Takeda in the gut. The warlord was sent flying but not far.

Yukimura ran in front of Honda and yelled

"Honda-dono! Please let go of Sora! She's not part of this fight! Fight as the honourable samurai

you are! Fight for your lord!''

Honda didn't make any movement in releasing Sora who was staring to feel a head rush coming

on . But he did seem to question his actions. Sora looked into Honda's red glowing eye with a

pleading expression. Then, she felt his hand slowly lowering her when they heard a woman's

laugh. They turned to see a beautiful woman with cruel purple eyes and black hair pinned in a

stylish bun. She also wore a black kimono with purple butterflies.

And she held a huge, gatling gun.

" Legendary Honda!" she said with a wicked smile " My husband, Lord Oda, wishes us to kill

the Crufix! So hold her while I put bullets into her body!"

Lady Nobunaga opened fire. The gatling gun made short, loud cracks as the lady aimed it at Sora.

Sora struggled to get out of firing range when Honda quickly covered her with his oversized

hand. He shielded Sora as his impenetrable armour took the bullets.

Everyone was shocked by the robot's sudden action, including Sora.

" You piece of junk !" Lady Nobunaga spat " If you want to be that way, then I'll blow you up to

hell!"

She brought out a giant bomb from her skirts, lit it and threw it at Honda. The robot quickly

threw Sora up into the air.

She flew high into the sky and looked down below to see Honda watching her with that

emotionless stare.

Why? She thought.

The bomb smacked into Honda's body and a huge explosion of fire and ash tore up the ground.

Sora was so high up that the inferno couldn't reach her, but she felt the waves of intense heat

burn her skin. She started to fall when Yukimura leaped from the ground and caught her in mid

air.

" I got you , Lady Sora!" he said as he pressed her side against him.

He then landed back on the ground and both him and Sora looked to where Honda was once

standing.

There was nothing left of him, only pieces of metal surrounding a giant crater in the smouldering

earth. Honda was destroyed, killed.

Yukimura made a choking sound as he stared sadly at the fallen warrior. Sora felt the same way.

He was going to kidnap her, but instead protected her from the gatling gun. He threw her up in

the air to save her from dying with him. He was the enemy, but by choice, he saved Sora.

Tears brimmed along Sora's eyes.

" It was his fault really" snickered Lady Nobunaga "He sacrificed himself to save a little girl

instead of following orders."

Sora moved from Yukimura's arms and started walking towards Oda's wife with a dark face.

The cruel woman laughed "Uh oh, I made her angry. But why should you be? He was your

enemy, was he not?''

Sora kept on walking solemnly.

" My husband doesn't want you to interfere with his plans." Lady Nobunaga said " He wishes for

your death so no one can use your power against him. He wants you to die while you are still

weak."

She raised her gatling gun and aimed at Sora.

" Sora!" cried Yukimura and sprinted after her.

Lady Nobunaga cackled" Die, Crufix!"

She fired at Sora.

Sora could see the bullets, actually see the cone shaped metal pieces coming at her. She went

into a run and then charged at Lady Nobunaga. She then dodged each bullet by moving side to

side. She was suddenly before Lady Nobunaga and the Devil's wife tried to counter attack with

her gun.

Sora was way faster and hooked Lady Nobunaga in the jaw with her fist. She flew back from the

punch and fell on the ground with a giant, aching bruise on her face. Sora was about to continue

when the Lady threw up a ball that exploded into thick smoke.

Sora quickly leapt out of the smoke and backed far away from it. She then watched the smoke

fade to see the Lady gone.

" Sora…" said Yukimura behind her. She turned around to see him with a shocked face.

" Sora, you were so fast! I couldn't see a thing! It all happened in a flash!"

He couldn't understand what he just saw. He watched Sora sprint at Lady Nobunaga and then she

disappeared and reappeared to punch the evil woman which sent her to hit the ground hard. It

was so powerful that there were cracks in the earth. He imagined the Lady would have broken

bones everywhere.

Yukimura shook his head. He must take them to safety.

He grabbed Sora's arm and said " We're not safe here, Sora. We have to find you a safe spot."

The trumpets of both Takeda and Date bellowed across the battlefield, signalling their retreat.

As Yukimura took her away to regroup with his lord, Sora couldn't help but look at the sea of

dead bodies sprawled all over the valley.

Life, beautiful life to Sora's eyes was no where to be seen. It was crushed in one swoop.

Sora closed her eyes and mourned for everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Yukimura and Sora caught up with Takeda at a lake hidden in the forest, and he wasn't the only one.

Date's and Kenshin's troops were also there. They had retreated together to this place without hostility

.They were too depressed to care.

Hundreds were injured and Sora did her best to help the doctors with the wounded.

By evening, the hazy, orange glows of campfires dotted along the lake's shore. At one of them, Sora was

sitting with Date, Yukimura, Kojuro and others around the warm fire. Sora was relieved to see Date and

Kojuro alive, but was saddened to hear by how many men they lost. Everyone stared at the crackling

flames in silence, no one was in the mood for talking.

Sora was trying to think her next move, but the graphic images of death kept reappearing in her mind.

Date got tired of the silence.

"Well," he said as he got up " We should get going. Sitting around here won't change a thing."

"What?" exclaimed Yukimura "You're leaving now! So many have died today! We should rest and pay

our respects to the dead."

Date replied "The dead would want us to avenge them and kill Oda! I'm going out to try again. Kojuro!"

Yukimura quickly leaped to his feet and ran in front of Date to block his way.

"Your men are weak at the moment! You can't just push them like cattle!"

Date grabbed Yukimura's collar and growled in his face "Watch it, Young Cub of Kai! You know nothing

about my men. I have lost just as many as you did but I won't stay here to be hunted like deer! "

He shoved Yukimura away in disgust.

Sora and Kojuro rose from their seats as well, and Sora ran to the aggressive boys to put herself

between them. She glanced back and forth at them with a pleading but angry stare.

You two calm down! She wished she could say, So much has already been fought for and lost! The real

enemy is out there!

She couldn't blame them though. They're both angry with themselves, restless and easily tempered.

Everyone is feeling that way.

Suddenly, a dark shadow flashed across the fire and appeared as Sasuke who kneeled before Yukimura.

"Young master." He said " My scouts have just seen Oda and his army heading to their city, 80 miles

from here. Lord Takeda said we will rest here for tonight then ride to the city with Lord Kenshin and

Date tomorrow. "

As everyone listened to the ninja's report, the tense air between them diminished.

Date shrugged " Sounds good, I guess. Sora, you should stay here with the wounded."

Yukimura nodded" I agree with Lord One-eyed Dragon. It's too dangerous for you. You'll be much safer

here."

Sora crossed her arms and scowled at the men .

Excuse me! She fumed. And I don't get any say in this!

" Hey, don't give us that look. It's for your own good." Said Date

Kojuro joined in " You'll get in the way, Lady Sora. We don't want you to get harmed."

Sora sighed and sat back down beside the fire with an outraged glower, knowing it'll be useless to argue

with them. Everyone seemed relieved.

Yukimura said " Farewell, Lady Sora. And don't worry, we'll all come back alive!"

Date murmured softly so that only Sora could hear " Wait for me here, Sora. We'll go back to Oshu

together. I promise."

After gazing into Sora's silver eyes for awhile, Date tore away and followed the others to prepare for

battle. Sora propped her chin against her knees as she watched her friends disappear into the shadows.

A flash back of her fight with Oda's wife popped into Sora's mind. She remembered the incredible

speed and strength she had, and wondered where that sudden power came from . She wished she

remembered so she could fight along with Date and the others, and not wait there for them like a wife

praying for her husband to come home . She had seen plenty of those in her village and did not wish to

be one of them.

" You want to fight too, don't you?" said Sasuke who was still kneeling beside the fire. Sora jumped at

his voice, having forgotten about him entirely.

Sasuke had watched Sora ponder and smiled when he knew what she was thinking.

" Master Yukimura and Lord Date have underestimated you." He continued " You're not like other girls,

Sora."

Sora snorted, I know, and then an idea dawned. She stared at Sasuke who was wearing that sly smile.

He winked " There's a horse conveniently alone and tied up at the edge of the camp. It's a fast one and

it doesn't tire easily."

Sora smiled at the cunning ninja.

" And me," he said " I never saw you. I was out scouting in the east while you went to the west."

Sora spurred her horse to go faster as it galloped through the woods in the middle of the night, the

bright crescent moon her only light through the darkness. The city where the Devil king occupied was

her destination and she had to hurry before dawn came. She had to get there before the battle starts.

Sora knew everyone meant well, but she wasn't weak, she can also fight. She wants to protect them,

everyone in this country. She had seen the destruction and sorrow Oda had caused, he even killed his

own sister's husband. She cannot stand to see more injustices befalling her home. She wants to stop

this.

Sora didn't know if Oichi was alive. She would just have to see.

The city of the Devil King, was much more like a fortress with Oda's castle towering the world, those

black clouds swirling around the tower.

Sora gazed at the city from behind a bush in a forest close to the high walls, hiding from the sentries

surveying the ground from on top of the walls.

She watched the soldiers go back and forth with their spears when a hand grasped her shoulder.

Sora froze and was surprised one of the guards snuck up on her.

" Crufix, what are you doing here!" whispered a female voice.

Sora turned to see a beautiful woman with blonde hair and golden eyes. She wore a skimpy, black suit

and black finger gloves. Sora recognized the woman as one of Kenshin's ninjas, Kasuga.

Kasuga scolded " You should be back at camp!"

Sora shook her head, I'm not going back.

Kasuga sighed " Look, I know you want to help but this is suicide! You can't just waltz up to the gates

and present yourself."

Sora smiled at Kasuga's sarcasm.

Kasuga 's stern expression turned into disbelief. " Oh no. " she exclaimed " You are going to do that!

No, I will not allow it! Leave it to me, I'm a trained professional! "

Sora grasped Kasuga's arm and looked into her eyes with a pleading look. Please , don't go.

Kasuga's strict expression softened and sighed

"Alright, I'll let you go on your own. But promise me you won't get killed! My Lord Kenshin would be

very upset if I let the Crufix die!"

Sora smiled at Kasuga's obvious concern for her.

She nodded her thanks and then stood to head towards the fortress. As she walked closer to the giant

gates, the tower loomed over her , laughing at her small size. The guards noticed her and cried out

" Halt! Who goes there!"

Sora stopped just a few feet away from the gates and raised her hands up in surrender. She bowed her

head in submission and waited. It wasn't long until the gates creaked open. A team of guards rushed

out from the gates to seize her by the arms. She didn't resist, she stood calmly as the soldiers inspected

her.

One of them looked at her neck and exclaimed

" Captain! I think this girl is the Crufix! She has that mark. It exactly like the one from the temple's

scrolls."

" Take her to Lord Nobunaga!" barked their captain.

They cuffed Sora in thick irons and lead her into the city.

Mean while, Kasuga hurried back to camp at the invisible speed of a ninja.

They needed to hear about this.

Oda, the Devil king, loomed in his giant throne made out of human skulls. He took big gulps of sake from

his cup which was also a skull sliced in half. The Devil was lean but had powerful muscles underneath his

white armor that elaborated into sharp spikes. His gauntlets had sharpened claws on each finger . His

white sword touched the ground from his hip.

He stared at the world below him with an amused smirk, pleased that everything was falling into place.

His wife, Lady Nobunaga, stood at his side while holding a pitcher of sake. His sister was also present,

but chained to the wall with uneaten food before her. She refused to eat since the day her husband

died.

Oda had sent his vassal, Akechi, the white haired freak over to kill a noble who refuses to bow to him.

This was actually a trap set up by Oda for Akechi to die. Oda knew what he was up to and happily

disposed him.

His wife said

" My Lord husband, the guards say they have captured what they think is the Crufix. Do you wish to

inspect it yourself?"

Oda took another gulp and boomed in a menacing voice

" Bring it in."

Lady Nobunaga clapped her hands. At once, the door slid open and two guards came in with a girl

wrapped in chains. They shoved her inside and then tripped her to kneel before the Devil king.

Oda stared at her with an unreadable face.

Lady Nobunaga smirked and said " Leave us." The guards bowed and left the room.

Oda's wife said with that evil smile " She's the one alright. You should've seen her when we fought, the

little bitch."

Oichi looked at the Crufix with a worried look.

Oda growled" Look at me, girl."

Sora lifted her head to stare at the Devil king in the eye. Her glare was dark and immersed in hatred.

Oda suddenly bursted out laughing . Lady Nobunaga and Oichi were still as they listened to him thunder

in laughter.

" This girl!" he laughed " is the Crufix! HAHAGH. This weak, little girl has the power to destroy me!"

Sora watched him laugh with the same glare.

Oda stopped laughing, but a smile was on his lips.

" Tell me, so called Crufix, did you surrender so you can save your pitiful friends? To beg for their lives to

be spared? " sneered the Devil king.

Sora shook her head.

" No?" chuckled Oda." Then why? Have you come to beg for your own life? Have you become afraid of

death?"

Sora shook her head again.

" Husband." Snarled Lady Nobunaga" This girl is ticking me off. Let's kill her now…"

Oda raised a hand to silence her.

" So why are you here?" he continued '' To kill me?"

Sora nodded.

" Why you little..!" screeched Lady Nobunaga " I'm going to blow your brains out!"

Her two pistols flew to her hands from her sleeves and pointed them at Sora's head. Oda's wife

fingered the trigger when everyone heard

" Oichi won't let you hurt her!"

A shadow in the shape of giant hand flew from a dark corner and grabbed one of the guns to tilt it

toward Lady Nobunaga's chin. The dark hand pulled the trigger to make it crack. A spray of blood

bursted from Lady Nobunaga's head. She fell to the floor in a heap with a pool of blood soaking her

dress.

Sora watched in shock as not one but many shadow like hands fly around Oichi as she walked in front of

Sora. She face Oda with a sad expression and said in a sobbing, cracked voice

"Oichi, wants brother to stop this. This suffering. Oichi doesn't want anymore to die."

Oda had watched the whole event with calm, amusing stare. He didn't seem troubled that his wife just

got shot in the head.

He said " Oichi should know her place. You are my sister, nothing more, nothing less. I have no care for

this world, I want to see its destruction. I' am the Devil king! I'm the master of hell! I will not bow to

anyone! Not to you, to her, or the whole damn world!"

Oda snapped his gun out from his side and shot Oichi in the heart. Oichi gasped at the pain and the

shadows around her vanished. Sora watched in horror as Oichi fell to the ground. She landed on the

wood with a loud crash.

Sora slowly crawled over to Oichi. She gazed down on Oichi's paling skin and could see her lips moving.

She was trying to say to something. Sora lowered her ear to listen to her rasp

"Nagamasa-dono…I'm sorry, I failed you…Oichi loves you…"

Oichi's breathing stopped and her eyes went still. Sora couldn't sense any life in her.

Oda chuckled " So, she was planning to assonate me. She was as foolish as you, thinking she could kill

the Devil king."

Sora's body started to shake. Her hands trembled at her sides. It was not sorrow, it was fury. Sora

straightened her back and turned her head to Oda. His grin disappeared.

Her eyes were glowing, bright in gold. She slowly stood up, unhindered by the heavy chains and faced

Oda with a dark scowl. Oda felt this wasn't the same girl he saw on the ground a few minutes ago.

It was a god.

Oda stood up from his throne, his red cape flowing from his back, and clutched the pommel of his

sword.

" You are the Crufix!" he laughed in madness" I can now see the power flowing in you like blood! Your

anger, it produces power!"

Sora held her glare that would shake an army of soldiers to their knees .

You killed your own sister. You didn't flinch when your wife died. And you have killed many in painful

and undignified ways! You are a monster! And I'm here to kill you!

The chains suddenly glowed and snapped in half by an invisible force. As the bits of chain fell to Sora's

boots, Oda could feel a much greater wave of power coming from the girl, as if the chains

were harnessing that power.

" You wish to fight me, Crufix?" growled Oda with a grin.

As if to answer him, Sora charged at Oda in a blur of golden light. They both went through the wall ,

spiraling out of the tower as Sora pounded her fist into the Devil king's chest and crashed on one of the

tile roofs. She stood on top of him in a crater of smashed tiles when she heard him laugh, his red eyes

ablaze" Let us fight, Crufix, for supremacy! The winner takes the world!"

Oda kicked Sora in the gut and sent her up to another roof. She landed on her face, but with no serious

injuries unlike a human who would've died from that. She tasted blood in her mouth and spat some out

in annoyance.

Oda was suddenly above her with his white sword in his clawed hand, swinging the blade at Sora's head

with a gleeful grin.

Two spears and six swords blocked Oda's blade from slashing Sora's flesh. Oda growled at the

new comers who interrupted his fun.

Standing on each side of Sora in full armor, was Date and Yukimura. They strained as they used all their

might to hold their weapons against Oda's sword, pushing him back from Sora.

" Sora! Are you alright!" exclaimed Yukimura with worry.

" Sora…" growled Date while baring his teeth angrily like a wild beast." You're getting an ass-whooping

when we get home! Sneaking off behind our backs, fighting Oda by yourself…YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Oda pushed the two warriors back and kicked each one with a powerful force. They flew in different

directions and crashed into the roof.

" Do not disturb my duel with the Crufix!" yelled Oda as he swung his sword again at Sora. She leaped

into the air to dodge the blade and dove back down to implant her foot in his face. She swung her leg

hard to bury his head into the tiles and then leaped up to another roof.

As she watched Oda regain his feet without showing any weariness, she heard a unison of " Sora!" from

behind. Date and Yukimura ran to her side.

The instant they see her golden eyes and her dark face, they froze to gaze at this strange Sora they have

never seen before. They knew she wasn't human in the first place, but they treated her like one anyway.

Now before them, was a being beyond their imagination. A being that is neither dead nor alive.

"Sora," gasped Yukimura in awe " What are you?"

Date had snapped out of it."Sora! Let's fight this bastard together!"

Sora nodded and reached her hands to Date's and Yukimura's heart. When she touched them, the

glowing symbols appeared like before.

Two golden spots formed on Sora's shoulder blades, and a liquid of dark gold flowed out of them. The

liquid moved and stretched as it grew bigger and shaped into two, beautiful wings that shimmered like

something between water and fire. Sora's eyes brightened with a new intensity. Her long braid floated

around her, giving her the ghostly appearance of an angel.

Date and Yukimura, who were gaping at her mystic form, felt Sora lightly push them back behind her.

They have protected her, now she wants to repay them.

Date and Yukimura understood and neither protested. She smiled faintly but turned deadly serious as

she spread her wings that crackled like lightning and flew at Oda.

Oda was ready for her and thrust her blade at her, but she moved to the side quickly and whacked him

with her powerful wings. His chest armor was torn to pieces from the wing's contact and a huge wound

was cut on his side. Oda grinned at his blood and laughed as he charged the emotionless Sora.

She continued attacking him by swirling her sharp wings at him as Oda countered by jabbing and

slashing at her wings .

The two warriors watched Sora and the Devil king go at it. She made elaborate movements with her wings,

spinning in midair to perform a rapid attack on her enemy.

Date watched Sora's techniques and noticed some of them were very familiar. He saw another that was

exactly like his War Dance maneuver. Date realized Sora was using both his and Yukimura's fighting

styles.

Her wings were both the dragon claws and the tiger spears. Spiritually, Date and Yukimura were fighting

with Sora.

Oda and Sora flew to the top of the tower as they continued battering each other with all the power

they could muster. Oda's guns were useless against Sora who easily dodged his shots or blocked them

with her wings. Oda flew back from Sora and balanced on the tower's pinnacle to point his sword at

Sora ,hovering above him.

Oda laughed insanely, his grin bigger than his face " This is the end Crufix! You have failed! You will die

and I'll continue to rule this world! Now watch as I send you down to my kingdom, Hell!"

Shadows came to Oda's call and surrounded their master and danced on his blade, getting ready for the

final blow. The shadows were enormous, and they were many in a too great number. They laughed at

Sora and her two small wings, grinning in hysterical pleasure.

Sora stared down at this monster without fear, the full moon behind her silhouetting her body and her

wings in dark blue.

She was ready too. She was waiting for Oda to release his powerful attack. It was the perfect opening.

Sora's wings began to glow brighter, and kept going to blind Date and Yukimura's eyes in its sheer, white

light.

Oda roared along with his shadow minions and fired his inferno of darkness at Sora.

Sora , her figure obscured in the bright sun, dove straight at the shadows. Date cried out her name as

the sun contacted with the darkness.

The shadows were torn to pieces as the light swam through like a knife on paper. The beasts screamed

in agony from the sharp teeth of the light, making its way to their king. Oda was paralyzed by the

torturing light, watching it come at him with actual fear in his eyes.

Oda screamed in fury as Sora's face appeared from the light and was engulfed in it.

A huge ball of light exploded from the tower's tip. Everyone below in the fortress, Takeda, Kenshin,

Kojuro, Choskabe, Mori and even Oda's soldiers stopped their battle and watched the spectacle in

silence.

The light slowly faded away, and darkened into night.


	9. Chapter 9

Date and Yukimura leaped to the top of the tower as soon as the light faded. When

reached the roof, they Sora standing on top of Oda in the middle of giant crater she

made into the tower, piercing her wings into his chest. She stared coldly down on

him as he coughed up blotches of blood in choked gasps.

" I can't…believe it." he wheezed painfully" A girl…defeated me. Me, Oda… the

Devil king…"

Oda coughed and sighed his last breath, never to be inhaled again. His body

started to crumble into ash, along with his armour until his bones withered away

into nothing.

Sora's wings shrank into her back, with not a trace of its existence to be found. She

straightened as the sun rose from the east, casting it's warm light on the

smouldering ruins of Oda's castle.

The fierce golden eyes of Sora faded back to a humble shimmering silver. Sora

had returned to her human self.

She turned to see Date and Yukimura staring at her, and faintly smiled at them,

more than happy to see them. She took a step towards them when she felt a

sudden, intense throbbing in her head. She touched her temple, her expression

distorted from the unbearable pain.

Date and Yukimura knew something was wrong and ran to her.

" Sora! What's wrong!" cried Date.

Sora jolted as a wave of pain engulfed her body, and tripped on her feet.

Date and Yukimura caught her before she fell to the ground, holding the

unconscious Sora between them.

''We have to bring her to a medic!" said Yukimura.

" She'll be fine." replied Date calmly " I think she just fainted from being over

exhausted."

" Then let's go!" yelled Yukimura, not taking any chances.

They carried her down the tower and into the court yard where they were greeted

and cheered by thousands of soldiers from all over Japan.

Sora's eyes flew open. She felt sore all over, but it wasn't as bad as before. She

had slept on a futon with thick blankets covering her. She was staring up at a

ceiling when she turned her head slightly to see a suit of red armour on a pedestal.

Sora recognized Takaeda's armour that was said to heal the wounded or sick.

I'm in Kai.

When she moved a bit, she felt something heavy on her stomach. She made a

quizzical look as she propped herself on her elbows to see Date, still in his armour,

laying his head ,unburdened from his helmet, on her belly. He was clutching at her

sheets and she felt his lips move against her covers.

Smiling and blushing at the same time, she reached over to touch his hair, shaking

his head a bit. He moaned some gibberish as he lifted his head to face Sora.

His sleepy expression instantly turned into ecstatic relief.

" Sora!" he almost yelled" You're awake!"

Sora made a laughing motion at his happiness, glad to be with him again. It felt like

she hasn't seen him in years.

He realized his overjoyed outburst and coughed to act cooly again. He smirked

" Sora, everyone wants to see you. They've been worried about you. But I told them

you should rest for awhile."

Sora made a movement to underneath him to rise. He quickly pressed his hand on

her shoulder.

" Sora, go back to bed. " he said in an gentle tone " You'll faint again."

She shook her head. I'll be fine from now on.

Date sighed but released her and helped her to her feet. Sora noticed she was

dressed in a dark red kimono with golden dragons serpentining around her body.

She was amazed by it's quality and looked at Date in disbelief. This is too fine to be

sleeping in!

Date chuckled " Takeada's sister insisted. She said it would calm your spirits as you

slept. She's definitely her brother, she thought as she rolled her eyes, making date

laugh.

" Well, " he said as he looked into her eyes " would you like to see everyone?"

Sora smiled and nodded. Yes, I would like that very much.

When Date lead her outside, Sora jumped as a crowd of people in the garden

cheered her name, laughing at her surprised expression and signalled for music to

be played. The garden was decorated in a celebration manner, and there were

endless tables of delicious dishes. She spotted some of Date's men wolfing down

the food.

Sora smiled in spite of it. It was a nice, warm day, and everyone she knew was

here. Takaeda came to her and gave her a bear like embrace. " Sora!" he

laughed as she suffocated " You're finally here!"

When he released her, she bowed her greeting while feeling dizzy from the bone

crushing hug.

" Sora!" cried Yukimura as he ran to join them " We all decided to have a victory

party! We invited everyone!"

" There'll be days of celebration." said Sasuke who appeared beside Takeada.

Date and Sora suddenly felt a strong, lean arm wrap around their shoulders from

behind.

Keiji smiled as he leaned into their backs. " And don't forget the love! Soldiers will

be going back to their families. Wives reunited with their husbands. Lovers finally

together. Isn't that right, One -eyed Dragon?"

Date swatted Keiji's hand off and growled " They shouldn't get too comfortable.

We'll fighting for supremacy sooner than they know it!"

Keiji sighed " Aww, don't be like that. You should dump your ambition and hook up

with Sora!"

Sora blushed at Keiji's forwardness. Date punched Keiji in the face and shouted

" Shut up! God, you're ticking me off!"

Sasuke whispered to Kojuro " He's blushing."

" I heard that!" snarled Date.

The party continued into the night . Everyone was drunk by then and started to

dance. As the sober Sora watched this with Date and Yukimura, she pondered with

a frown on what Date said on that afternoon. They will be fighting again very soon.

Sora, wanting to be alone, stood up from her seat and walked to the wooden

walkway. She strolled along Takeada's house, wrapping her arms across her chest

in the cool, darkness of the night. She looked up to see an enchanting sky of a

million, bright stars.

She smiled at the fact that she came from the stars, but since her memory was vivid,

she wondered what they would look like up close.

" Hey." said the unmistakeable, cool voice of Date from behind.

She turned to see him leaning on the corner of the house, gripping his hip with his

other arm lazily pressed against the wall. His intense blue eye gazed upon her face

as he said " May I join you?"

Sora nodded. Of course.

Date strode to her side and stood staring up at the stars with her.

" You know, " he began " I was never really a sociable person either. I'm always too

busy with my own thoughts. I get so engrossed over what my next move will be,

and what do I have to do to prepare for it. "

He turned to gaze at her again, and Sora drew her eyes to meet him.

" Sora." he sighed " What are you going to do?"

Sora frowned. She wished she could ask him why it had to be this way. Why can't

everyone just sit and talk to solve their problems and decide what's best for this

country and its people. But, Sora knew it was more complicated than that.

Sora let out a sigh and pointed to the ground and then the direction of the drunken

laughter.

Date said " You're going to stay here for awhile?"

Sora nodded. Date looked disappointed but scratched his head

" It's probably safer for you anyway, and you still have to find the rest of your Pieces.

How many now? Four?"

Sora nodded and stared into Date's eye, calm like the waters of a pond.

Date smiled " Visit Oshu when you can. I still have to whoop your ass."

Sora grinned at Date's teasing. His expression suddenly turned soft as he lifted his

hand to her hair, his fingers smoothing the loose strands from her face.

" You're beautiful." he whispered

Sora's gasp got caught in her throat. She was touched. No one, except Taka, has

ever called her beautiful without meaning it with all their heart. Date meant every

word.

At this moment, Sora mourned over her inability to speak and wished so hard she

could, even for awhile just to tell Date what she feels about him.

Date's hand went to her own, folding his fingers over her hand and cover it in the

warmth of his. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them, tickling Sora's

skin. An sensation Sora never felt before went through her body as Date pressed

the back of her hand against his cheek.

" Sora." he breathed into her hand with longing " My saviour of the world. "

A tear fell from Sora's eye and closed them. For a moment, not knowing how long it

will last, she forgot about the future, her quest and her destiny, and just remained in

the present, here, on this porch, with the stars watching over her.


End file.
